At present, use of a mobile phone is becoming more common. In addition to some applications (for example, dialing, a short message service (SMS) message, a calendar, a radio, an application store) provided in an operating system, the mobile phone itself may further install, according to a user instruction, an application (for example, a social application, a bank application, a shopping application) provided by a third-party application developer. Many applications provide a notification message to notify a user that content, a condition, or the like of the application has been updated. The mobile phone offers a plurality of ways to prompt the notification message, for example, a visual prompt, a voice prompt, and a vibration prompt. The visual prompt includes displaying the notification message on a screen of the mobile phone (that is, reminding using a user interface), or performing a prompt using luminance of an indicator light on the mobile phone, and so on.
In the prior art, a prompt manner of the notification message for the application can be set in an automatic or a manual manner. An automatic setting manner (such as Chinese Patent Application CN105228109A) includes that the mobile phone determines, according to a usage habit of the user or content of an application prompt message, whether to instantly prompt, or determines an importance level of the notification message according to a relationship between a received notification message and a current user interface (such as Chinese Patent Application CN104584488A), and different importance levels correspond to different prompt manners. However, the user cannot voluntarily make a choice in this setting manner, and an actual requirement of the user is not necessarily met.
In a manual setting manner, the mobile phone provides a user interface for notification management in order to manage a prompt manner of an application notification message. The user interface for notification management shown in FIG. 1A is used as an example. 101 indicates a status bar, and the status bar 101 includes a mobile network signal icon, an operator icon, a WiFi icon, a time, a remaining battery power percentage, and a battery icon from left to right successively. The user interface for notification management displays several applications such as a calendar, an email, music, a radio, an SMS message, and a theme. The bottom of FIG. 1A further includes a navigation bar 102, and the navigation bar 102 includes a button used to hide the navigation bar, a back button, a home button, and an overview button from left to right successively.
After the user taps a calendar option according to FIG. 1B, the mobile phone may enter a user interface of FIG. 1C, and the user may set, in this interface, whether to allow a notification of the calendar, whether to allow a preferential prompt of the calendar, and whether to enable three reminding manners of the calendar.
However, after the user sets, in FIG. 1C, a prompt manner of a notification message for one application, if the user wants to set a prompt manner of a notification message for another application, the user needs to return to the user interface shown in FIG. 1A and then select the another application. Therefore, efficiency of this manner for managing the notification message is not high, and especially when the user sets prompt manners of notification messages for a plurality of applications, operations are cumbersome.